User talk:CandD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arabahar page. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and have fun! See for information on how to edit wiki pages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Psychicken17 (Talk) 21:44, November 29, 2011 Catagories Well, if the Catagories part on the right below features and media shows nothing, press the down arrow on it. If you are in source mode, switch to visual. It's lots easier to add catagories in visual mode. Psychicken17 20:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Template Yes, Cave Story is my picture. Hats off for noticing that! Also, please use this template when you make an object page. Thanks! User: Psychicken17/Signature 01:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions Answers: 1) No, it would be alot easier to make pages like "Texture Adjectives" or "Color Adjectives". Making adjective pages would just be too much 2) There should be one page for each object, not word. This is to prevent a page overload. So, make one page for a single object, and list it's synonyms on that page. 3) Next month i might make an admin request page... EDIT: I deleted the glitch page because it should be here. Maxwell the scribblenaut 01:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) CAT That was the most random picture i have ever seen. Ever. 'Maxwell ROCKS! Maxwell the scribblenaut| ' Page Um... What are you talking about? Reversinator 22:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I deleted an unnecessary redirect to a glitch that didn't have a page. Reversinator 22:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Categories I've noticed that you sometimes delete categories whenever you edit. I'm not exactly sure how you accidentally do that, considering they're off to the side, but if you think that those categories shouldn't be there for whatever reason, fine. But why did you delete the image on the Pachycephalosaurus article? Reversinator 02:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) So if you don't like the "Words" category, why did you add the "Objects" category to the Long Spike Row article? They're identical, and the Objects category doesn't even exist. Reversinator 00:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Look, if you don't like the Words category, that's fine, but right now, adding that category to articles is standard now. Try convincing one of the other admins before removing it from articles. Reversinator 12:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Again, do not remove the words category from articles. It's standard for articles to have it. Reversinator 01:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) CanD, I am a bureaucrat of this wiki, meaning I have the power to block you. Stop removing the "Words" category or I'll be forced to block you from the wiki. Reversinator 22:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Images You can have as many fan images on your userpage, that I don't care about. On the articles themselves, you need to have images from the games, not fan art. Reversinator 01:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not replying sooner, school's been slowing me down. Becoming an administrator can be a long, hard process. It can also happen really fast. For example, I was made the admin of this wiki by Maxwell the Scribblenaut (the first admin) simply because I was the only editor at that point. Later on, I gave adminship to Drakez for adding a ton of pictures and making the templates for objects and levels that are still being used. Then Joshduman earned it, for adding these templates to most of the pages, as well as a LOT of object pictures. Most recently, Reversinator earned adminship for his huge amounts of editing, adding clear Remix pictures, and creating more helpful templates (like Image quality and Imageneeded.) Basically, you become an admin by adding content, and lots of it. However, 3 semi-active admins (me, Reversinator, and Maxwell) seems like a large number for a wiki of this size. User:Psychicken17/Signature 02:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC)